Mi posesión
by Lilett Lenz
Summary: La jerarquía manda que los omegas sean sirvientes de los denominados alfa, pero... ¿Que pasara cuando una pareja de la alta jerarquía encuentre a dos bebes y les den una oportunidad de vivir una vida sin lamentos? RIREN/AU/JEARMIN/OMEGAVERSE/MPREG/DRAMA/COMEDIA/ Y OTRAS SHIT 7n7 Esto va para ti, Firedoll :v
1. Chapter 1

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre las grandes ventanas, se empañaban por la fuerza de ese clima tan violento. Las personas corrían de un lado a otro para protegerse del diluvio que ocurría entre sus ojos, la madre naturaleza estaba enojada.

Un joven de cabellera castaña caminaba por el sendero cubierto de barro, sin rumbo y sin importarle donde sus pies la llevasen, su saco de color beige que estaba sobre sus hombros se mojada con cada paso, unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus claros ojos azules, empañándole el camino hasta que escucho unos gritos de histeria provenientes de un callejón, escuchaba a un señor lanzar gritos tan sonoros que los pájaros salían de su escondite para cambiar de cobijo ya que el suyo se había vuelto intranquilo.

El castaño solo veía con ojos contrariados lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella, aquel hombre de unos cuarenta, colocaba sin amabilidad un saco que parecía solo basura hasta que se movió con fuerza, los llantos que salían de esa bolsa llegaban a sus oídos como susurros, los truenos no la dejaban reconocer esas voces, dio unos pasos torpes, tratando de alejarse pero sus zapatos al golpear un enorme charco hizo que el otro diera un brinco, el joven solo cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose desprotegido de pronto, pero sintió un ráfaga junto a el, una voz le susurro muy cerca antes de irse

— Si los quieres, son tuyos— y esa voz la dejo con un escalofrió que atravesaba todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos con lentitud, aquel saco frente a ella se movió con fuerza y al fin pudo escuchar los sollozos de unos bebes en él.

— oh, por Dios— salió de sus labios

Camino con prisa, tratando de no caerse de la conmoción, sus manos temblorosas se aproximaron a ese pequeño costal, le hizo dar un giro y quito la bolsa con sus uñas perfectamente limadas, su traje y abrigo se empaparon con más fuerza, cuando lo abrió, se topó con cuatro pequeños luceros que la veían con tranquilidad.

De su rostro solo caían gotas saladas más fuertes que antes, los levanto con cariño y protegiéndolos contra su pecho, una cabellera castaña y otra rubia lo habían dejado mudo por aquellos bellos y únicos rasgos, aquellos ojos verde y azulinos la enamoraron, y sintió su deseo más ferviente ser cumplido.

— Hola pequeños, desde ahora yo los cuidare, ténganlo por seguro—

Se levantó con rapidez, arropándolos contra él y caminando de regreso con prisa, pudo ver una sombra negra en su camino. Una tranquilidad enorme conforto su cuerpo y con mayor ímpetu se acercó a él, quien estaba apoyado en un auto lujoso fumando un cigarrillo ante la fuerte lluvia y el frió clima, sus ojos negros se fijaron en él y corrió con prisa.

— Lo siento, Adam, en serio...— fue callado por su esposo, haciéndole ver lo que tenía entre sus brazos

— Silencio Allen, démonos prisa, tenemos que irnos ya, antes de que se resfríen— hablo con rapidez él castaño, corriendo al auto y entrando de un solo movimiento.

Allen tan solo lo miro con sorpresa, de sus cabellos rojizos caían enormes gotas que escurrían por su blanca piel

— De prisa— chillo. Al momento su esposo se espabilaba y corría al auto, entrando y colocando las llaves, y antes de olvidarse y seguir a su esposo sin miramientos, unas palabras salieron de sus delgados labios

— Después me lo tienes que explicar—

En medio de esa gran lluvia el sonido del motor parecía un pequeño cantico de aves, aquel momento solo era el inicio de la vida de esos dos pequeños, unos omegas repudiados por sus padres biológicos, pero llenos de afecto y amor por las personas que el mundo tildaba de crueles, una familia Alfa que daría la vida por ellos y no perderlos nunca.

.

.

Ambos jóvenes de catorce años corrían con apuro, atravesando la gran mansión donde vivían. Su hermano estaba a punto de irse pero lo detuvo antes de que lo dejara atrás.

— Espera, Eren— salió de sus labios, tratando de regular su respiración y pasándose una de sus manos por sus cabellos rubios.

Arman Redline poseía una belleza cautivadora, sus cabellos rubios cortados asimétricamente, dejando ver sus definidos pómulos y su frente amplia, en uno de sus mechones llevaba un pequeño gancho negro que jalaba su flequillo para que su visión no se entorpeciera, su piel blanca como la nieva y aquellos ojos azules que cautivaban a cualquiera, su figura frágil resaltaba entre su familia pero su poderosa convicción y su actitud centrada, gracias a sus padres, lo hacían ser un Alfa de sangre.

— He dicho que te detengas Eren— lo miro con desgano, los ojos verdes de su hermano lo veían con impaciencia— nuestros padres tienen que salir, debemos esperarlos— giro su rostro.  
>De pronto un ligero golpe, proveniente de uno de los tantos cuartos se hizo presente. Sus padres salían de su alcoba algo cansados.<p>

— de prisa...— hablo Eren, corriendo hacia ellos.

Su cabello castaño cubría un poco su rostro, pero sin cubrir aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, su piel canela acompasaba su esbelto cuerpo.

— ok...ok... Eren, solo espera que saque las llaves del auto— la sonrisa de su padre lo trataba de tranquilizar, sus ojos somnolientos sobresalían de su piel blanca al igual que el de su otro padre.

— Armin ¿llevas todo lo necesario?— pregunto Adam, al darse cuenta que el menor solo tenía un cuaderno entre sus manos

— Hoy es solo una clase de presentación— asintió con la cabeza, aferrando su libro contra su pecho.

Los ojos de Adam lo miraron con cariño, aquel pequeño ahora era todo un hombre, uno realmente inteligente

— tienen los medicamentos?— pregunto Allen, dirigiéndose al auto y sintiendo los pasos de su familia tras él.

— sí, pero... ¿para qué son? — Pregunto el castaño menor— no estamos enfermos papá—

Eso era lo que sus padres no querían escuchar. Ellos le hicieron saber a Eren y Armin que ellos no eran sus verdaderos padres, que en ese mundo había una jerarquía estúpida, que dividía a los habitantes de este mundo.

— Ustedes solo deben tomárselo— hablo, al momento que arrancaba el auto y se dirigía a su nueva escuela.  
>Los nervios de Adam no lo habían dejado dormir en toda la noche, estaba preocupado, para él no era nada sencillo mandar a sus hijos a la boca del lobo ya que si todos se enterasen de la verdadera condición de Eren y Armin aquel futuro que había soñado para ellos se vería totalmente destruido, no para nada, el no permitiría que sus niños sean marionetas de los Alfas.<br>— Adam—

— Papá— el rubio lo llamaba con fuerza, agitando sus hombros para despertarlo

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar, dirigiendo su vista a Armin y sentiendo la mirada de los otros sobre el

— y eso Armin, es la razón de que Eren siempre viva en su mundo— bromeo el de cabellos rojizos, mirando con burla a su pareja

Los pasajeros del auto estallaron en carcajadas, riéndose del comentario de su padre y Adam porque al llegar a casa su esposo la pasaría muy mal.

.

.

— Es enorme— sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa, aquella nueva escuela era, a su criterio, ridículamente enorme.

Camino con Armin al frente, recorriendo con sus ojos las instalaciones, hasta que escucharon la voz de Allen

— Que se les va el desayuno— bromeo, soltando carcajadas y viendo las caras de enfado en sus hijos— vale, solo tengan cuidado y no se olviden de tomar las pastillas en caso se sientan mal— termino por decir, dándose la vuelta para acercarse a pasos lentos a Adam en el auto

— ¿pero nos dejaras aquí?— Eren se sorprendió que sus padres no lo siguieran como siempre, o es que…¿ acaso este era el inicio de su libertad adolescente?

— confié en que no se perderán— los vio de reojo y continuando con sus palabras— o también ¿quieren que les lleve de las manos?— se dio la vuelta y los vio con burla— si ustedes quieren...—

Las voces de ambos niños lo detuvieron, sacudieron sus manos con negatividad, y lanzaron palabras indescifrables

— Entonces nos vamos— se despidieron ambos antes de que su padre hablen en serio y les avergüencen el primer día

— oye Eren— sintió la mano de Armin tirando de su chaqueta— ¿en que clase estamos?— lo miro interrogante

— Creo que en el 2-1— llevo su mano a su cabeza, analizando las palabras que habían dicho sus padres— sí, eso es lo que escuche— dijo, sintiéndose seguro de pronto

Se adentraron a la universidad, caminando con sigilo y perdiéndose en las grandes canchas de atletismo y de otros deportes. A lo lejos vieron a varias mujeres corriendo en dirección a lo que parecía ser una cancha de fútbol, su curiosidad los alentó a seguirla, murmullos, risas y gritos los hicieron saltar

Frente a ellos las figuras del club de fútbol corrían por toda la cancha, los ojos de Armin y Eren se perdieron en ellos, sorprendiéndose por las feromonas que sobresalían de ellos

— ¡Quema!— decía Eren, cubriendo su rostro con las manos y girando su rostro para no verlos— estos chicos arden— bromeo, haciendo reír a Armin, quien solo los veía embobado, pero pronto salió de su trance

— corre Eren, que ya comenzaron las clases—sus piernas volvieron a correr, aun recordando la cara de esos dos chicos que les robaron el aliento.

sin saber que después de ese extraño encuentro, ocurrirían muchas mas cosas en su vida de estudiante y omegas, ya que no solo el amor vendrá, si no que también un embarazo inesperado...

* * *

><p><strong><em>hola!1<em>**

**_mi primer omegaverse... espero que lo entiendan, lo explicare,_**

**_1° este tema es frustrante, si Ari, frustrante ;w; pero lo leí para que no me acoses :v ok no, pero ya esta, costo pero ya esta el primer capi de tu four short_**

**_2° Eren y Armin no son hermanos, eso lo explicare como avanza la historia_**

**_3°Si, cambie sus apellidos, pliss como van a tener el apellido de otros si fueron abandonados, nope_**

**_4° sabían que iba a poner los padre hetero pero Ari me obligo a colocar pareja homo para que hagan cositas shaoi?_**

**_5° sabían que Levi se va a tirar a Eren en el siguiente capi? :v spoiler time :v_**

**_bueno solo eso, solo curiosidades como planeta gol..._**

**_Ciao..._**


	2. Chapter 2

El sudor caía por su frente. El murmullo de las chicas irritaba al de cabellos negros, alejándose de su primo y tomando su bolsa, acomodándosela en los hombros a la vista de los presentes.

— ¿Ya te vas Rivaille?—Jean los siguió con pasos apresurados, mirándolo con tristeza—aún no acabamos la practica—

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro, deteniéndose y viendo a los ojos a Jean, su primo y amigo— No tengo humor cuando miles de esas—las señalo, enarcando una ceja e irritándose—Continúan gritando y gimiendo como si estuvieran en celo, cosa que no, ya que todas son alfas—decía con rabia, y comenzando a caminar con pasos veloces, tratando de perderse de las acosadoras antes de que una de ellas saliera herida.

Continúo caminando, cada vez con más ánimos hasta llegar a su lugar preferido, un lugar donde nadie entraba, porque simplemente no lo sabían ya que era un lugar prohibido.

Pero un sonido lo hizo sobresaltarse, cambiando con cautela y abriendo la puerta del invernadero, cuando la abrió lo único que pudo ver fue una melena castaña y alborotada, tirada en el suelo y con una respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Quién mierda eres? —Pregunto, acercándose estas vez con más confianza para desafiar al intruso que había invadido su lugar de relajación— Dime—

El intruso tan solo trataba de respirar con normalidad, estirando su mano y extendiendo uno de sus dedos para indicarle que solo espere un segundo

.

.

.

.

.

Lo odiaba, en serio odiaba cuando el desaparecía sin decir nada y no dejando ni un solo rastro para poder ubicarlo. Pero ahí iba de nuevo, buscándolo por toda la escuela como el gato y el ratón.

Jean volvió a soltar un gran suspiro, sabía que su primo era así, una persona no tan conversadora, sarcástica, inteligente, guapo y para acabar con una personalidad de mierda pero, que podía hacer él, si también él tenía lo suyo, por algo no eran familia, pero lo único que pedía era un poco más de confianza.

Tratando de seguir las pisadas de su primo, caminando sobre los lugares que él siempre visitaba, caminando tras el patio del colegio, donde había un sin fin de árboles, pudo observar una cabellera rubia en medio de unos grandes arbustos. Su cuerpo se volvió regido, portando una postura de autodefensa cuando se acercaba paso a paso y vio ese pequeño cuerpo que tiritaba del miedo, haciendo un pequeño ruido que alerto al rubio, haciéndole girar para verlo y observar sus grandes y azules ojos, como si estuviera viendo un enorme océano frente a él que lo refresco de pronto.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó, acercándose con rapidez al rostro de Armin, quien solo atino a alejarse por la súbita cercanía, empujándolo y retrocediendo con sus manos hasta chocar con un árbol—Vamos, que no te hare daño—sonrió, mostrando sus dientes perfectamente blancos al de ojos azules, haciéndole sentir un pequeño golpeteo de su corazón cuando sintió su respiración cerca antes de que el rubio se alejara.

—Solo trataba de…. —No acabo la frase cuando escucho gritos cerca de ellos, agradeciendo mentalmente a su capacidad de escuchar con gran facilidad a los demás.

Tomo de las muñecas a Jean, acercándolo y colocándolo junto a él en medio de los arbustos, agachados y cubiertos por las hojas, su mano sujetando con fuerza la del otro, y su cuerpo muy cerca al recién conocido.

Armin cuando sintió el peligro irse, después de escuchar el sonido alejarse de ellos, pudo respirar en paz, tratando de regularizar su respiración y llevando su mano, sujeta al peli miel a su pecho.

Armin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, soltando la mano de pronto y teniendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas que trato de evitar, colocando un semblante serio.

—Lo siento—dijo, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo del suelo, al mismo tiempo que el cabellos miel— Me llamo Armin Redline— sostuvo su mano frente al otro, esperando una respuesta, o mejor aún, su nombre—Gusto en conocerte—

Jean elevo su mano para recibir el saludo, sin perder de vista esos hermosos ojos azules

—Me llamo Jean Krischtein—agito la mano ajena, Armin tan solo respondió con cordialidad y después, tratando zafarse del agarre con muy poco éxito— ¿Por qué te escondiste? — Pregunto, evitando perder contacto con su nuevo ¨Amigo¨.

El rubio trago en seco _¿tendría que responderle esa pregunta? ¿En serio? ¿De repente se burlaba?_ Fueron uno de los pocos pensamientos de Armin, antes de contarle al más alto lo que en verdad sucedió para estar ahí, escondido y con miedo de volver a clases

—bueno…

.

.

.

.

Una pequeña y casi escondida sonrisa floreció en los labios del azabache, escondiéndolo entre sus manos y volteando la vista para no reírse frente al castaño. Quien lo veía irritado y esperando que suelte toda esa risa escondida en sus pulmones.

—Vamos, ríete, así será más fácil para mí— respondió con gesto huraño—… Fuuuu, ahora tendré que buscar a mi hermano, solo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo—hablo, colocándose de pie y sintiendo al otro hacer lo mismo

Levi tan solo lo siguió, coloco de nuevo en su espalda la maleta de su equipo de atletismo y se colocó al costado del castaño, no pudiendo evitar, soltar un comentario de la situación del castaño.

—Así que… ¿todos te han acosado el primer día de clases? —

Eren trato de ocultar su cara de odio infinito al azabache, si pudiera le hubiera roto uno que otro hueso, gracias a las enseñanzas de sus padres había practicado kick boxing con Armin, pero no lo hacía, ya que él otro se veía un poco más amenazante que él, y eso que solo media un metro sesenta.

—Cállate, no es algo bonito todo esto—replico, escuchando más palabras del azabache, no haciendo que mejore su estado de ánimo.

—Debes tener cuidado si quieres mantenerte puro y casto— Dijo, observando como el castaño colocaba una cara de susto, sacándole una media sonrisa—Esta es una escuela de Alfas, a nosotros solo nos gusta pasar el rato hasta encontrar nuestra pareja, y solo van por ti, y creo que por tu hermano… solo para divertirse—

Puntualizo, caminando con más rapidez, dejando estupefacto a Eren y saliendo de su no tan lugar secreto, deteniéndose de pronto y volteando su rostro, un fugaz deseo por saber el nombre del castaño lo incentivo para decir su nombre, esperando una respuesta.

—Soy Levi Ackerman—

Los ojos verdes de Eren se giraron al ver al azabache, diciendo su nombre un poco desconfiado

—Eren Redline, mucho gusto—dijo, en el momento que Levi le dio una media sonrisa y saliera por fin de aquel invernadero.

.

.

.

.

.

Aun después de tres años continuaban tomando esas dichosas pastillas ¿acaso era tan difícil decirles, porque tiene que tomarlas? Solo escuchaba que era para su bien ¿acaso estaban enfermos y nadie podía ayudarlos? Esto cada vez más, le estaba irritándolo de sobremanera.

— ¡Suficiente de todo esto! —Exploto, resignándose a seguir pensando y dejando de lado esas ridículas supersticiones de sus padres, vamos, que ellos ya eran grandecitos, ambos tenían dieciséis años, muy pronto encontrarían pareja y serian libres, no es como si les ocurriera algo diferente por dejar de tomarlas—Está todo dicho, las dejare—

Eren se sentía orgulloso con su decisión, no prestando atención a la persona que se acercaba a él, golpeándolo con una mano su cabeza, haciéndolo trastabillar y casi caer de golpe al suelo.

—Deja de hablar despierto—Replico el azabache—Estas dando vergüenza—

Claro que tenía que ser él, claro que siempre tenía que golpearlo su amigo Rivaille, alias ¨Rivi¨ como él le llama a escondidas por esos tres años que se conocían.

—Hola Levi— sonrió, percatándose de un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de su amigo

Habían pasado tres años desde la primera vez que se conocieron, tres años donde conoció al amigo de Armin, alias, ¨Pony gigolo¨, vamos, que habían cambiado en esos tres años.

Aun recordaba la vez que en que todos las chicas y chicos les persiguieron por todo el campus y siendo salvados por los dos primos, él por Levi, y su hermano Armin por el súper Pony Jean, quien era el más cambiado y afectado por estos tres años que habían transcurrido a una velocidad alarmante, su actitud de sangre pura se había desarrollado y ahora era el más aclamado por todos y quien había hecho su harem de Sodoma para él y su primo, pero Levi simplemente lo rechazo, y no solo contento con su nueva actitud, ofreció a Armin unirse al Team, cuyo caso fue más hostil, y le rompió la nariz de un solo golpe, su hermano a su ex amigo y antes primer amor, Jean Krischtein.

—Debemos ir a clase—Hablo con naturalidad Levi. — ¿Y Armin? —

La pregunta la hizo girarse y verlo con sus dos enormes ojos verdes, estancándolos en los olivos de su amigo

—No se sentía bien y papá le dejo quedarse en casa—

—Ya veo, por primera vez el genio Armin se tomara el primer día de clases en casa—dijo, caminando y siendo seguido por Eren

—Si hubieras visto, tenía una fiebre muy alta, papá dice que son efectos de ser Alfa— recordó, poniéndose alerta de pronto— Eso significa que yo también caeré enfermo

Genial, otro dolor de cabeza para su pobre cuerpo, pero era mejor que cambiar como lo hizo Jean, de eso no tenía dudas, ser un Alfa nacido de omega y Alfa tenía sus ventajas, no convertirse en un idiota, estúpido y ególatra, como Jean Krischtean

—Tus padres son Alfas ¿No Eren? —

—Sí, pero no soy hijo de ellos, ellos me adoptaron junto a Armin en un orfanato de Alfas— Respondió, volviendo a recordar lo ya sabido por el azabache— Me alegro que sea así, aunque debo admitir que los Omega no se merecen lo que nosotros les hacemos y lo que tienen que vivir— recordó cuando Allen le recordó la vida de los omega, personas que no se les permitía tener voluntad, seres arrastrados por el poder de Alfas, quienes solo los utilizaban como gallinas para obtener a los niños denominados Omegas, Alfas y Betas, separándolos al solo nacer de sus padres y ser criados como su destino había sido escrito

—Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, ni una persona merece ese tipo de trato—Respondió, sintiendo lo mismo que el castaño, recordando a su madre Omega, quien sufrió aquello hasta estar con su padre, ahora ella podía vivir de otra manera, pero aun así, sin una pizca de voluntad en ellos— Odio esa maldita jerarquía—

—Entonces la división seria de una forma rara—Dijo Eren, tomando entre sus manos su rostro—Tu eres primo de Jean, quien es un sangre pura y tu un Alfa común y corriente—

Rivaille chisto sus labios al ser llamado corriente, mirándolo con furia, y afirmando con su cabeza

—Vamos, que eres igual a nosotros— trato de tranquilizarlo—Entonces…el único idiota es Jean— Dio una media sonrisa a su amigo, mostrando un signo de paz con sus manos

—Si lo vemos de esa forma….es verdad—Susurro, avanzando con paso veloz a la escuela, tratando de calmar un poco su corazón al ver la sonrisa boba de Eren en él

—Se lo diré a Jean…—Eren camino con rapidez para alcanzar a su amigo, continuando su pequeño monologo—Le diré que Armin está enfermo para ver que hace, aunque sabiendo cómo es… de seguro dice… ¨No es amor, no es amor¨ —Se burló

—Sabes que es un idiota, no aceptara que está aún enamorado de Armin, es tan idiota que ya está con medio campus tan solo para poner celoso a Armin—

—Lo sé, y Armin tan solo lo llama idiota, ya viste, le dio una paliza cuando lo invito a su ¨Harem¨…. Desearía volver a verlo—suspiro resignado—Aunque Armin no se queda atrás, sigue muy coladito por Jean aunque lo niegue—

Ambos vieron al cielo cuando acabaron de hablar de ellos, tratando de refrescarse con la brisa que golpeaba sus rostros, una brisa de otoño muy relajante.

Rivaille carraspeo para llamar la atención de Eren, necesitaba confirmar algo, antes de dar un segundo paso— ¿Vas a salir con Amanda? —

—He,…Bueno, me invito a salir, y ya sabes, sería mi primera cita— el castaño contrajo sus hombros, a manera de respuesta

Esa respuesta se le incrusto en su pecho como una daga, esa maldita había logrado acercarse a Eren cuando él no estaba al pendiente del castaño, tantos años por alejar a hombre y mujeres de él, tres años mostrándole a Eren que le gustaba, pero… ¿Por qué era tan idiota? ¿Acaso le daba pistas invisibles? ¿O solo su idiotez no le permitía verlo?

—Como sea, solo trata de no arruinarlo— el azabache siguió su camino, con un gran revoltijo en su pecho, si se detenía a esperar a Eren, de seguro lo arrastraba hasta una árbol y lo manosearía hasta hartarse.

Sonrió con una pizca de malicia en su rostro _"claro que él iba a evitar esa cita, como diera lugar". _La voz de Eren lo alarmo, saliendo de sus pensamientos tan profundos y volviendo a perderse en una de esas charlas tan bobas que salían de la boca de _su Eren._

—Ese rostro se parece a…. "Los matare malditos"….Rivi —Soltó Eren, antes de seguir a su amigo e inundarlo de charlas antes que la campana sonara.

.

.

.

.

Su respiración había empeorado, su cuerpo se sentía sudoroso y un pequeño problema se formaba en medio de sus pantalones, solo cuando sintió el toque de su madre en él, se apresuró a ocultar su rostro sonrojado y escuchando unas palabras que le parecían sospechosas, memorizando cada una de ellas en su cabeza "_las pastillas, cada tres meses, nunca dejarlas de usar"_

—No tenían que decirles nada para saber que les habían mentido— Armin simplemente continuo ocultándose, armando un rompecabezas en su cerebro para saber lo que pasaba.

Y después de pensarlo y repensarlo, dio con la respuesta.

_Él no era un Alfa, él no tenía dolor de estómago..._

_Él era un Omega….y estaba en celo…._

.

.

.

El azabache trato de pensar una solución. Hoy era la cita de Eren con la perra de Amanda, tenía que pensar más rápido y hallar una solución para que el Castaño no sea llevado contra la corriente, además, el primer en echarle el ojo fue él, aquel día que lo encontró en el invernadero, desde ese momento decidió que sería suyo, no iba a dejar que cualquier persona se acercara a su posesión.

—Oye Levi…— un pequeño golpe en su hombro lo saco de sus profundos y maquiavélicos planes— ¿Eren te dijo por qué no vino Armin? —claro, tenía que ser el idiota de su primo, preguntando por la persona que el estúpidamente alejo.

Jean simplemente trato de no pensar en el rubio, pero era muy difícil si no fueran amigo de años, si no estuviera enamorado de él.

Cuando escucho las palabras de Levi se le elevo la sangre, Armin enfermo, debía estarlo, él nunca faltaba a una de las clases desde que se conocieron

—Oh, Vale…— Camino en dirección a su pupitre, sentándose y viendo por la ventana hasta que sintió el peso de alguien más sobre el—Ahora no, Iandrik— trato de zafarse , quería que se alejaran de él por hoy, si no estaba Armin, no serviría de nada coquetear con los demás

—…Ha, así que Jean esta de malas, es porque el pequeño Armin no está ¿Jean? —Sonrió, viendo aquellos ojos miel que lo veían con molestia.

Realmente amaba hacerlo, amaba burlarse de su Crush, pero al saber que el receso llegaría a su fin decidió alejarse antes de comenzar una batalla en el salón, soltó sus manos del cuello de Jean y se inclinó con lentitud al otro, haciéndolo retroceder, con una mirada traviesa y sus rápidos movimientos, lo beso en los labios y segundos después se alejó del peli miel, yéndose a su asiento correspondiente.

—Que tengas un gran día, Jean—Termino por decir

Nunca, aunque tratara de entender, no lograría comprender a Iandrik del todo, él era su amigo, pero cuando comenzó a ser tan descarado, cuando comenzó a darle besos improvisados, o mejor ¿Cuándo dejo de luchar contra ellos? Es que… ¿Esperar a Armin, ya no era sencillo?

Jean se sentía desesperado, no debía pensar en eso, siguió su rutina, viendo por la ventana de su salón como los clubes jugaban en las canchas, tratando de pensar en Armin y no del idiota de Iandrik, y aquellos dulces y adictivos labios.

.

.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó, comenzando la persecución de una azabache al castaño.

Solo en unos segundos Levi corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, en el camino se golpeó con objetos, personas, mandado a volar a otros por la rapidez de sus pasos y a algunos simplemente los mando a la mierda para que se alejen de sus camino.

Llego con la respiración entrecortada hasta la puerta de la escuela, trato de pensar como se lo diría, trataba y trataba, pero lo único que quería salir de sus labios era lo que vio hace unos días frente a sus perfectos ojos oliva.

Aquella vez que vio a Amanda junto a Lynch, la perra esa estaba ya comiéndole hasta la vida a su compañero, claro que le decía perra sin ofender a ellas claro, pero tenía motivos desde aquella vez, y esa zorra siempre se creí la más pura del mundo….

—Pureza mi trasero…— Chisto molesto, tratando de buscar a su amigo con la mirada, viendo como salía de uno de los baños, caminando con un poco de impaciencia.

Levi trato de verse lo más normal del mundo, algunas veces tenia desventaja no ser del mismo salón que su pequeño castaño, así hubiera podido esperarlo y salir del salón con tranquilidad.

—….Levi, owoo ¿Tan rápido saliste del salón? —Pregunto, viendo como unas gotas de pequeños sudor recorría una parte de ese azabache cabello— ¿Has corrido? —

—No, simplemente me refresque—

—Ya veo, en todo caso, vamos juntos—Le sonrió, Levi simplemente asintió, caminando a la par que el castaño, dando pasos lentos y pasando por las tiendas, sintiendo el calor de la tarde golpeando su rostro

Decidió que ya era suficiente, tomo de la chaqueta al castaño y lo llevo a un parque qué estaba perfectamente ubicado en esos momentos frente a ellos, adentrándose con su amigo al pequeño bosque y soltándolo de pronto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto el castaño, tratando de planchar con sus manos su ropa.

—Amanda—respondió. Era ahora o nunca Levi, tenía que ser lo más blando con su amigo—Esa perra no está yendo contigo en serio— más blando no podía ser.

La mirada del castaño se tornó sorprendida—Pero… ella ¿Por qué estás seguro se eso? —

—La vi con Lynch, uno de mi salón… y déjame decirte, que si fuera lo que ella dice, no la hubiera visto restregarse contra él en el baño de la planta baja—Afirmo

—Yo tengo que escucharlo de ella—

—Vamos Eren, ¿Eres tan idiota? —hablo, viendo al castaño cabizbajo— ella no lo dirá…. ¿Acaso no crees en lo que yo digo? —

—Igual iré, no la plantare esta que ella lo diga—

No podía creerlo, en serio no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Eren Yeager era un idiota

—Haz lo que quieras, yo solo te lo advertí, no pienso seguir hablando de esta mierda— tomo sus cosas y le dio la espalda al castaño. No podía hacer más, tampoco iba a rogarle, eso nunca lo haría

.

.

.

.

Tres días, era lo que había durado hasta ahora, no entendía como ocurrió todo eso cuando él estaba en casa reposando

—Siento que el polo norte esta en Levi—la voz de Hanji apareció de pronto—Y que el polo Sur está en Erencin—

Mientras que su amiga seguía hablando, él trataba de pensar lo que había ocurrido, Eren no le decía nada, Levi estaba con un humor de los mil demonios. Trato de pensar hasta recordar algo, recordó cuando Eren tenía una cita hace tres días, desde ese entonces ellos estaban peleados, pero Eren tampoco le conto como le había ido, de seguro no resulto bien, pero ¿Levi porque estaba comportándose de esa forma?

— ¡Hey, Eren! — Llamo a su hermano para que le prestara atención, acercándose a él para llevarlo hasta un lugar más seguro. Respiro profundamente y tratado de concentrarse en el castaño— ¿Qué te ocurre? —

Los ojos de Eren le rehuyeron, sabía que pasaba algo, solo necesitaba que el comenzara a hablar.

—Solo he discutido con Rivaille, nada del otro mundo—

—Sabes que eso es lo más raro de todo el mundo, solo te peleas con Jean, pero no con Levi—

Eren fijo sus vista a otro punto, no quería ver a su hermano viéndole con reproche cuando le contara lo que paso en sus cita, sintiéndose a salvo porque Armin no lo presionaba, comenzó a hablar

—Rivaille dijo que Amanda era una Perra…—

— ¿Qué...? ¿Pero porque? ¿Tuvo que tener una razón, ella no era la que te invito a salir?

—Levi la vio besándose con un chico de su salón y me lo advirtió. El día de la cita ella llego y cuando la iba a besar, vi…..—Soltó el aire, tratando de no sentirse humillado—vi unos malditos chupetones en su cuello…..Si será zorra la maldita—Grito con rabia, enojándose por no seguir los consejos de su amigo de años, se sentía estúpido, él tenía la culpa pero era tan estúpidamente orgulloso como para disculparse, eso no podía hacerlo, aun no, la vergüenza era más fuerte.

La noticia sorprendió a Armin, haciéndolo procesar todo con rapidez, con razón Levi estaba molesto, era claro que sentiría celos de esa chica, pero aun la fuerza de su amistad con Eren lo hicieron darle un aviso a su estúpido hermano

—Solo queda disculparse, aunque sé que no lo harás ahora— trato de fijar su vista en Eren—Solo dale tiempo—

Terminado de decir eso lo dejo solo, sintiéndose satisfecho por la confianza que le brindaba Eren, era claro que solo tenían que darle un empujoncito para que se desahogara.

Ahora solo quedaba que Eren arreglara las cosas con Levi antes de que ardiera Troya

.

.

.

.

No era como si le gustara andar de malas, no era la distancia que Eren le hacía a su persona, lo que le molestaba de sobremanera, solo que ahora estaba molesto consigo mismo por tratar de advertir a su estúpido amigo, ¿Es que no solo puede darse cuenta de sus sentimientos?

Ya había pasado un mes desde que él no se hablaba con Eren, un mes desde que los cuatro no se sentaban en una misma mesa a comer, pero también era un mes que al castaño también le afecto.

Podía verlo caminar con más lentitud de lo normal y con un ligero color rojizo en sus mejillas, trastabillaba un par de veces y luego se recuperaba, tampoco lo veía tomar esas pastillas de siempre, las que Armin y El siempre ocultaban tras siete llaves.

Era el día más caluroso después de todo el verano en la ciudad, era fácil que unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se asomaran por los alumnos de aquella prestigiosa escuela, pero había un castaño que ya no podía soportarlo, sentía su cuerpo arder cuando salió del baño, auto culpándose por no quedarse en casa cuando se sintió mal.

Sentía su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, emitía unos pequeños jadeos producto de la pequeña fiebre que tenía en su cuerpo, trataba de caminar con más rapidez y de forma normal pero sintió el suelo moverse de pronto y caer en este, miro a ambos lados de la planta baja, ya había salido de los lavabos pero no había quien lo pudiera ayudar, tampoco había llevado su celular con él y no podía llamara Armin.

Sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle y un dolor punzante en su pecho que se expandió más fuerte por su cuerpo, un gemido más fuerte a los otros salió de sus labios, infringiendo un poco de fuerza en sus piernas y apretándolas, sintiendo un dolor en su miembro que comenzaba a calentarse.

— ¿Qué….Que está pasando con mi ugh…?—No pudo evitar soltar un quejido, transpirando y sintiendo su vista nublarse, sus sentidos estaban más despiertos, su entrepierna despierta comenzó a presionarse contra su pantalón, tenia deseos de auto ayudarse, quería calmarse y los baños estaban lejos, decidió adentrarse a un cuarto de limpieza, aumentando su respiración y llevando su mano a sus pantalones

—Ugh-Ahhh—trataba de reducir sus jadeos, cuando escucho unos pasos fuera de la puerta, el olor del que estaba cerca lo comenzaron a llenar, llevo su mano a su falo, dándose unos pequeños toques, masajeándolos con miedo para continuar con la otra mano que trataba de desatar su camisa, cuando sintió el olor del individuo frente a la puerta, entrando sin tocar, viendo en aquellos ojos un poco de lujuria reprimida

—Eren…—

Escucho su nombre como un jadeo cerca de su oído, calentándolo más y sin poder evitar, gruñir de placer.

—…..Levi—Jadeo, retorciéndose en el suelo, sentado y ayudándose con su mano a masturbarse—Levi… Ahh-Ah…ayúdame—gimió, viendo como el otro se acercaba a él hasta sentir aquellos ojos oliva en los suyos, viéndolo con deseo, tomándolo de las caderas y apegándolo a él, tomando su mentón con sus frías manos y acercando su oído a sus labios.

—Eren, ¿Por qué puedo oler tantas feromonas en ti? ¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas en este instante de marcarte con mi olor? —

Un gemido ronco salió de sus labios, aferrándose al cuello de su amigo, tratando de calmarse y aspirando su aroma tan embriagante, un nuevo dolor en su miembro le recorrió el cuerpo, no pudiendo evitar restregarse contra las piernas de Levi.

—No puedo detenerme…. Levi, no puedo detenerme—Volvió a gemir, frotándose con más fuerza, sintiendo la mano de Rivaille deslizándose por sus caderas, recorriendo su espalda y moviendo su pelvis para ayudarlo— Ugh….Ahh-Ah—

Aquel olor espeso y adictivo estaba entrando en él, sumergiéndose en un poso de lujuria, quería tener a su amigo bajo el, gimiendo su nombre y arañándole la espalda por el placer que le brindaba, quería escuchar jadeos tan fuertes hasta que la garganta de eren no pueda emitir otro sonido, pero algo más faltaba, algo que aún no habían comenzado, algo que lo hizo detenerse y detener al castaño con su labor

—Espera Eren, estas enfermo…. —Trato de separarse de él, se alojó solo unos centímetros hasta que Eren volvió a aferrarse a su cuello—Tenemos que llamar a Armin, solo espera…—Lo volvió a separar, esta vez colocándose de pie y viendo como su amigo tenia las mejillas coloradas, el sudor recorriendo su piel canela, aquellos gruesos labios entreabiertos, lanzando jadeos que lo estaban volviendo loco, y aquel maldito olor en cada uno de sus poros.

—….Levi—Volvió a jadear

—Solo espera, traeré a Armin—Dijo, en el momento que desaparecía tras la puerta, tapándose la boca y tratando de evitar que su excitación aumentara, tomándose unos segundos antes de correr por su amigo rubio, para indicarle lo que pasaba con Eren y en qué estado estaba

Corrió y corrió, lo más rápido que pudo, aun el olor del castaño estaba en sus fosas nasales, pero trato de evitarlo, tenía que darse prisa en ir al salón de clase.

Por fin había llegado, tocando la puerta y viendo fijo al rubio quien solo levanto una de sus finas cejas en signo de duda, no dudo un segundo antes de entrar y llevándoselo consigo escaleras abajo, no sin antes haber avisado al profesor y dándole una señal a su primo para que no se preocupe por el menor Redline.

— ¿Qué pasa Rivaille? —

—Es Eren, lo he encontrado en mal estado y está encerrado en el salón de limpieza—

— ¿Pero qué? —Dijo alarmando al momento que corría más a prisa, siguiéndole el paso a su amigo, llegando a la puerta y abriéndola de golpe, sintiendo como Levi se quedaba atrás, como si tuviera miedo de acercarse a Eren

Lo que vio lo sorprendió, su hermano estaba tirado en el piso, apretando sus piernas con furia, botando aire espeso de sus labios, algo que lo lleno de recuerdos de su lamentable estado hace unos meses, per ¿Por qué Eren?¿Acaso él también era de su especie?. Con rapidez se ubicó al lado del otro, tomándolo por los hombros, evitando que se retuerza más de dolor

—Levi…. Necesito que tomes a Eren para llamar a mis padres—

Armin trato de llamarlo para que se acercara a ellos, pero el miedo en sus ojos le indicaban todo lo contrario, Era como lo pensaba, Eren estaba en celo y Levi estaba luchando contra su instinto Alfa para no atacar a Eren

—Bien…. Solo quédate fuera y no dejes que nadie se acerque—Tomo entre sus manos su celular, marcando con mucha precisión el número de su padre que sabía de memoria, escucho el sonido de la alarma. Una vez, dos veces hasta que en la cuarta escucho la voz de Adam al otro lado.

— ¿Armin...?

—Papá, necesitamos ayuda, Eren se ha puesto mal y esta con fiebre…—Hablo Armin lo más rápido posible. Alarmando a Adam quien escucho todo con los nervios de punta

—Armin ¿Eren ha tomado las pastillas? —Pregunto de pronto, tratando de evitar su nerviosismo cuando vio a su pareja acercándosele con el ceño fruncido de preocupación

—No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada—

—No las ha tomado—La voz de Levi llego a sus oídos, los sentidos de un Alfa podían ser tan fuertes—Cuando vamos juntos o estábamos en receso nunca las tomaba, no a las mismas horas que cuando tú lo haces—Lo sospechaba, Levi sospechaba de ellos.

—Si eses mocoso tiene razón, entonces vamos enseguida, quédate con el Armin, no dejes que nadie se acerque, ni mucho menos ese amigo tuyo—La voz de Allen era la que ahora se escuchaba, fuerte e inquebrantable

—De acuerdo, estamos en la primera planta de la escuela, en el lado norte, por los lavados—

—Allá vamos, solo espera unos segundos— Al terminar de escucharlos la comunicación seso, guardando su celular en uno de sus bolsillos, levanto la vista, encontrándose con los ojos oliva de Levi, asintiendo con la cabeza y cerrando la puerta tras ellos, con el fuera para evitar a toda costa que nadie se acercara hasta _su castaño._

Los minutos pasaban y el estado de Eren estaba empeorando, ahora botaba jadeos más profundos, su cuerpo se había puesto más sensible, hasta él podía oler esas feromonas que los Omega botaban en su ciclo de apareamiento, si pasaba más tiempo así, tenía miedo de lo que le pasaría a su hermano. Hasta que escucho el sonido de varios pasos acercándose a ellos con prisa, unos insultos y gritos se escuchaban fuera de la habitación y de pronto la silueta de sus padres apareció, acercándose a ellos con rapidez.

Allen tomo entre sus manos a Eren y lo llevaban con rapidez, seguido de Adam, quien solo le froto el rostro con cariño y sin darse tiempo de hablar, salieron a toda prisa, no sin antes, Allen volteara el rostro, viendo a Rivaille quien ya hacía en la puerta tirado y aferrándose con fuerza a sus brazos, evitando a toda cosa sacar a relucir aquellos pensamientos tan lujuriosos sobre Eren.

—Lev…—

Una seña de Rivaille lo hizo callar, levantándose con lentitud y dándole la espalda, yéndose hasta los baños.

—Estoy bien, iré a refrescarme—Dicho esto, camino con más rapidez, alejándose del rubio y de aquel olor tan fuerte que aún seguía en el aire y estaba acabando con su paciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

Se froto el rostro con desesperación, al llegar a su hogar solo llevaron a Eren a su habitación, colocándole compresas de hielo y saliendo del cuarto con prisa, tratando de evitar aquel olor que sobresalía del Castaño.

—Juro que lo golpeare cuando se haya recuperado—Bramo con ira Allen, apretando con fuerza sus puños y caminando hasta la gran sala, ubicándose en el sillón vacío, siendo perseguido por su esposo.

—Sus feromonas están fuera de control—Adam daba giros en medio de la alfombra, tratando de buscar una solución—A este paso se enfermara, hay que sedarlo o algo—

—Sera difícil si lo llevamos al hospital y se dan cuenta de todo, se lo van a llevar, Adam—

—Mierda, mierda….Pe... .—

Un olor diferente comenzó a hacerse presente, su olfato no los podía delatar. Aquel mocoso que conocieron hace unos segundos estaba acercándose, el olor de Eren se hacía más fuerte y no lo podían evitar.

—Adam…El mocoso está cerca—

—No tienes que decirlo, lo puedo sentir…. —Adam llevo su mano a su boca, mordiendo uno de sus dedos, tratando de pensar en algo que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. No tenían que preocuparse Armin, por el momento solo debían centrarse en Eren y dejarlo a salvo, y como na brisa, aquella idea llego a sus pensamientos.

_…Si un Alfa marca a un Omega, todo se arreglara _

—Adam…. —Lo llamo Allen, mirándolo preocupado, sujetándole los hombros y sacudiéndole de a pocos—Oye, tenemos que detenerlo, el olor de Eren lo está atrayendo—

—Déjalo…..—Una simple respuesta salió de sus labios—Toma tu chaqueta y vámonos—

El pelirrojo no podía creerlo, Adam le estaba diciendo que dejara a ese mocoso tocar a su hijo Eren, no podía creerlo, por más que trataba no podía.

—Adam… ¿Qué demo…—

—Calla y camina, él estará aquí en un momento—

Como la suerte en esta ocasión estaba de su lado, el pelinegro llego a la puerta de su casa, golpeando con ansiedad, tratando de volver a sus sentidos pero aquel olor no se iba de su cuerpo.

Rivaille trato de dar un segundo golpe cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y dejando salir a dos hombres mayores, uno mirándolo con odio y el otro más pequeño esperanzado.

—Entra. Eren está en la segunda planta, al fondo del pasillo—

— ¿Qué?... —Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, tratando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo

El de cabellos rojos, aquel hombre que tenía a Eren en brazos cuando salió del colegio lo veía con rabia, como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada, haciéndolo mirar de la misma manera. Una pelea entre ambos estaba comenzando.

Rivaille asintió, abriéndose paso entre ellos y quitándole la mirada al "Padre" de Eren cuando sintió su muñeca siendo sujetada por este, haciéndole girara la mirada y volver a plantar sus iris oliva en las rojizas.

—Toma—

Rivaille vio con cautela al hombre que lo retenía, echándole una mirada a sus manos y viendo unos paquetes plateados de forma cuadrada, abriendo los ojos y sin poder evitar su sorpresa cuando Allen se los entrego.

—No quiero que le hagas daño, mocoso—

Y sin una palabra más, ambos adultos salieron de la enorme casa.

El cuerpo de Rivaille se volvió a sofocar, vergüenza y lujuria por ya utilizar esos pequeños presentes lo incitaron a caminar con mayor velocidad, siguiendo las indicaciones del pelinegro. Pudo oler a Eren con más fuerza, sintió sus músculos tensarse y su miembro creciendo, apretándole los pantalones con cada paso que daba.

Fue en ese momento cuando escucho un gemido, uno ronco y tentador sumergiéndose en su cuerpo, dándole descargas, incitándolo a tomar la perilla de la puerta, abriéndola con fuerza, llamando la atención del castaño, quien ladeo su rostro, viéndole con aquellos ojos verdes, absorbiéndolo por completo, con unos destellos de lujuria y pasión.

Rivaille cerró la puerta tras él, caminando con largos pasos, acercándose a la cama donde Eren se retorcía de dolor, transpirando en exceso y con el cuerpo totalmente cubierto por calor.

—Levi…—Jadeo con ansiedad, levantándose con lentitud, apegando su cuerpo al de su amigo, tomándolo del cuello y colocando sus brazos, aferrándose a los cabellos negros perfectamente cortados de Rivaille, quien solo sentía la respiración contra su rostro, tratando de calmarse—Viniste, Levi…—Eren se acercó más, rozando sus carnosos labios con los del otro, lamiendo por impuso su labio inferior y haciendo soltar un jadeo al azabache.

Una risa broto de sus labios, tirándose de improviso a la cama y llevando consigo a Levi, quien cayó sobre él con las manos a cada lado de sus hombros.

Eren ronroneo en su oído, como un gato probando su comida preferida, volviendo a lamer, primero al cuello blanquecino, después su oreja izquierda hasta volver a ira sus labios, acercándose con lentitud y después retrocediendo, jugando con él y con su paciencia.

—Deja de jugar—Hablo Rivaille, depositando sus manos en las caderas del castaño, atrayendo su pelvis y golpeando con la suya, haciéndole sentir su gran pene, haciéndolo jadear y que volviera a reír

Eren se acercó, llevando sus manos hasta las mejillas de Rivaille haciendo que lo vea a los ojos—Deja de jugar tú y hazlo…—susurro en su mejilla, y depositando un corto beso en sus labios.

Como el surgir del brillante sol, el instinto de Rivaille despertó, una risa de lujuria se formó en sus labios, tomando las manos de Eren y apoyándolas en la cama, y sin decir nada poseyó sus labios, los ataco con ferocidad, abriéndolos con fuerza y metiendo su lengua con gula, devorándolo desde adentro, entrelazando sus labios y degustando su sabor.

En segundos el castaño jadea con más fuerza, sentado en las piernas de Levi y siendo masturbado con fuerza, haciéndolo jadear

—Mira como estas Eren…—Jadeo—Tan mojado y contrayendo tu culo, esperando que mis dedos toquen dentro de ti—Hablaba con fuerza, llevando su mano libre a las tetillas de color canela, tan perfectas, tan deseables, quería lamerlas, quería mascarlas hasta que sean solo suyas

—Ugh…Ahh-Ah—El cuerpo de Eren no luchaba, no quería hacerlo, su conciencia no quería regresar. Quería ser llenado, quería ser marcado por Levi, embestido con fuerza y sentir su espeso esperma dentro de él—Más Levi….Ahh-Ahhh…. —

Levi dejo de masturbarlo, girándolo para que lo vea, colocándose en medio de sus piernas, viéndolo con placer, como el principio tomo de vuelta sus labios, reclamándolos hasta que la respiración faltara y lo soltara, levanto una mano y la lamio, colocándole un poco de saliva y bajando con paciencia hacia su espalda, recorriéndola hasta llegar a su trasero.

No sabía cómo y no quería recordarlo, no quería saber cuándo fue desvestido al igual que el otro, solo aprovecho esa oportunidad para aferrarse a los fuertes músculos del de ojos oliva y enredar sus piernas en sus caderas, frotándose sobre los bóxer, el palpitar de ese gran y grueso pene, quería tenerlo dentro, quería sentirlo, quería saber cuánto placer le brindaría, quería que acaparara sus sentidos.

—Veo que no hace falta prepararte, Eren—Susurro en su oído, tomando sus caderas y ayudándolo con las falsas embestidas a su cuerpo—Entonces hay que hacerlo….

Lo inclino hasta colocar su espalda en el colchón, levantando sus piernas y colocándose entre ellas, deteniéndose de pronto y chistando con molestia.

—Espera, necesito algo primero, llevo su mano a la mesa de noche donde coloco los empaques, tomando uno y abriéndolo con los dientes y sacando el condón de látex, colocando lóselo con rapidez antes de bajar el calor de aquel lujurioso acto. —Ahora si….—sin aviso, sin contemplación, embistió con fuerza en sus entrañas, golpeando en una estocada aquel punto que nunca antes pudo sentir antes, haciéndolo gemir tan alto que sintió su garganta doler, hasta que sintió al otro salir, con rapidez Eren se levantó, tomándolo de los hombros

—No la saques, métela, llega hasta el fondo y hazme volver a sentir ese placer—Gimió en su oído. Siendo premiado por sus palabras los sintió entrar de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza y rapidez. Metiendo y sacando, aferrándose con desesperación a sus caderas, gracias a sus piernas.

—Ugh…Ahhh-Ahh Ahhh-Más Levi, más fuerte—Gimió sin autocontrol, contorsionándose debajo de aquel cuerpo blanquecino, sintiendo su deseo aumentar. Quería mas, quería que lo llenara, necesitaba volver a sentir aquel placer del inicio.

Con toda la fuerza, Eren empujo a Levi a la cama, aprovechando aquello, se sentó en sus piernas, riendo con lujuria, y haciendo que el miembro de Rivaille entrara de forma rápida en él. Le encantaba, le encantaba tener el control, se movió de arriba abajo, cabalgándolo y ayudándose con sus manos que estaban en el fuerte pecho de su ahora acompañante

—Ugh… Eren... —

—Quédate quieto—Le indico—Solo un poco más, un poco mas y lléname Levi—

Solo faltaba un poco, sintió sus paredes contraerse y oprimir el pene de Rivaille hasta que de sus propios labios salió un gemido ronco y doloroso

— ¿Qué?…Levi…duele, basta—Araño con sus manos el pecho de Rivaille, sintiendo como se agrandaba y no lo dejaba salir, habiendo que soltara gritos de dolor—Basta….

—Cálmate Eren—Trato de relajarlo, besándolo con delicadeza sus labios—Espera ugh-Solo espera hasta que anude— seguido por el instinto levanto sus caderas, golpeando las entrañas de Eren, haciéndole sacara más gritos. Lo penetro varias veces más, viéndolo como el otro gemía de dolor, como las gotas de sudor perlaban su piel y como su interior lo apretaba, solo un poco, una estocada más y lo marcaria.

Vio el cuellos de Eren, tan apetitoso y sin ni una marca, solo faltaba eso, solo una marca que significara que el castaño era solo suyo. Cuando se acercó, cuando sintió sus dientes cosquillar por probar la tersa piel que lo llamaba, sucedió lo inevitable, Eren llego al clímax, apretando su miembro y sacándole un gruñido, liberando su semen en el anticonceptivo.

—Ni si quiera pienses en hacerlo—

Como un vil sueño, Levi despertó

— ¿Qué…?—

.

.

.

**Next Chapter:**

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Eren?

—Cálmate Allen—Trato de calmarlo, colocando sus manos en su pecho, aferrándose en él

—Ese mocoso de Ackerman, él ¿Dónde está? —

Rugió con rabia, tratando de soltarse de los fuertes puños de Adam

—Rivaille…. Está en coma—

.

.

— ¿No vas a ir por él? —Pregunto, evitando el contacto visual con Jean

— ¿Por qué debería? —

—Es que acaso ¿No lo quieres proteger? —

— ¿Qué...? —

—Ve por Armin, Jean—Gritó, haciéndolo dudar

.

.

.

—Ya ha abierto los ojos—

—Muy bien, has hecho bien—Lo abrazo con fuerza, acariciando sus cabellos dorados

—No me consueles Farlan—

— ¿Acaso no puedo consolar a la persona que amo, Iandrik?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Ahora si puedo decir que, este es el puto capítulo más largo de toda mi puta vida en fanfiction y Wattpad! -n- os maldigo por hacérmelo hacer :´D ok no**

**Hola!**

**Por fin pude dejar ir este capítulo :´D tenía planeado postear este capi este domingo pero…. No podía dejarlo ir TAT aún no quería despedirme de ustedes, pero tengo que hacerlo.**

**Esto! Señores y señoritas, es mi última actualización, hasta dentro de unos meses o un poco más xD espero les guste :D lo hice for all xD**

**De nuevo mil gracias por su apoyo y saber entenderme °W°)/ son lo más padre que hay! Gracias!**

**PD: Saben la regla de fanfiction que los autores deben dejar review a una historia para leer el siguiente, WTF recién me entero…. Os maldigo Fanfiction tú y tus normas! Se han dado cuenta que ha Lilett no le gusta, es como si el inche fanficiton me obligara-agarra su látigo- oblígame babi xD**

**PD2: Ari, aquí está el capi de este fic que te prometi xD gracias por el apoyo wey xD**

**PD3: gracias por sus inboxes(?)y reviews y todo xD**

**PD4: Me gusta dejar postada… ou got xD**

**Well, ya no hablo mas xD**

**Volveré a decir, Hasta luego y…. Nos veremos pronto!**

**Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola peoplesita xD

No, este no es un capitulo xD solo he venido a decir "Hasta luego"…

Es momento de ponerle un alto a esto y dar un paso adelante a mis metas.

De seguro dirán, "Pero a mí que, yo vine a leer un capitulo o leer la historia". Tienes razón, en primer lugar, yo no hago esto, simplemente pude dejarlo y ya, pero una amiga me dijo que detestaba leer fics que las autoras lo dejaran por días, meses sin decir nada, y yo no quiero ser así, creo que ustedes siguen estas historias porque les gusta y como tal, debo respetarlas.

Fuuu, no saben que es un poco difícil dejar esto así xD pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que esforzarme y salir adelante, si no lo hace uno mismo ¿Quién lo va a hacer? Como digo… "Esfuérzate y siembra tu propio destino, aunque haya rocas o personas que te herirán, tu siempre debes seguir sin mirar atrás xD. By Lilett xD

Espero que me disculpen en serio, pero también les digo,_ **NO LO ABANDONARE, SOLO ESTARÁN EN HIATUS LOS FICS **_po meses o lo que me dure pasar mis cursos y tomar un examen muy importante para mí.

Así que, pipolsita :´D , yo sé que ustedes son kúl y me comprenderán.

Les doy las gracias a todos ustedes, mil gracias por sus follows, Favs y reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron, realmente espero que se hayan divertido en este tiempo xD gracias por seguirme y favoritearme (?) son bacanes :´v

Y no me olvido de los pendientes, en serio, de mi fic Kagehina, de mi fic akafuri, de mi dakimakura levi x eren y otros, cuando vuelva lo seguiré. Como sabrán, no escribiré NADA durante estos meses ya que me distraerán de lo que debo hacer, yo me conozco y sé que lo harán, así que cuando vuelva me pondré al corriente xD.

PD2: Igual estaré en Facebook, no todo el tiempo, pero igual ahí estaré xD

Gracias por sus inbox xD me encanto conversar con algunas de ustedes xD

Y con esto, doy por terminado este pequeño y ridículo discurso TAT

Ciao

Esto es un hasta luego, porque un Adiós, aun no les daré xD*se va a llorar, en serio, se aguaron mis ojos*


End file.
